Un día libre
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Los estudiantes de la escuela Seidou tendrán un día libre, cosa que a Sawamura le disgusta. No obstante, pasará ese día completo con el catcher principal del equipo: Miyuki. ¿Cómo la pasarán estos dos sin que a Eijun le reviente la bilis en su intento de pasarla bien? Pues hay que leer la historia, ¿no? [Warning: Posible contenido explícito.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Heme aquí, con una historia distinta. Esta vez es una sencilla historia de Diamond no Ace, anime que me encanta, por cierto. También sigo la manga. *3***_

_**No me imaginé que fuera a escribir una historia de AOD, antes que una de Kuroko. xD Bueno, pero así son las cosas. Uno nunca sabe. **_

_**Por cierto, este es un fic clasificación M, porque no sé si agregue material explicito más adelante, pero hay tensiones sexuales dentro de la historia, así que como no sé si en un futuro cercano o lejano decida agregarle algo más que eso, entonces lo dejaré así. Y cabe destacar que es más M por el vocabulario también. **_

_**En fin, prosigan.**_

* * *

_**Un día libre**_

* * *

_Jueves 4:45 p.m. – Cancha de béisbol en la escuela Seido. _

_Finalmente los estudiantes de la escuela Seido podían tener un día libre el viernes de la misma semana. Muchos de los estuantes residentes que pertenecían al equipo de béisbol estaban muy animados con la idea de tener un día de descanso._

_Esa misma semana, el martes, habían tenido un partido con otra secundaria como práctica para el torneo de verano, pero casi todos habían quedado agotados mentalmente, más que por la parte física. Y los entrenamientos arduos para los próximos días fueron peores porque el entrenador les había castigado por casi dejarse perder contra la otra escuela._

_En la cancha: Miyuki, quien se encontraba con Furuya, practicando los bateos: Estaban más animados, es decir, Miyuki en especial. Porque Furuya quería largarse si no tenía la esfera en su mano. Pero al carecer de habilidades para el bateo, estaba obligado a entrenar más duro. Pues ha sido uno de los puntos débiles. Pues el chico no se podía llamar un jugador completo si solo servía para lanzar pelotas y no para batear cuando es necesario. _

_Mientras que Sawamura aún practicaba su boleo con Haruichi, puesto que Chris tenía que hacer unos ejercicios extras en el hospital para su brazo lastimado. Así que Sawamura era el que estaba de peor ánimo: no tenía a Chris para practicar con todas sus fuerzas, y el estúpido de Miyuki como siempre estaba con el aguafiestas de Furuya. _

_Así que él estaba muy frustrado, sobre todo porque al día siguiente iba ser un día libre, y él más que nadie odia no estar con la pelota en la cancha. De tal manera que, no podía dar todo de sí antes del esperado día libre para todos, excepto para él, quien estaba en contra. _

_-Oye, más lento Sawamura –murmuró Kominato, el pobre había estado aguantando los lloriqueos de Sawamura todo el día, pero más lo resentía su mano. _

_-¿Ah? L-lo siento –se disculpó, asintiendo apenado. _

_Haruichi se acercó. –A ti no te emociona tener un día libre, ¿verdad?_

_-Tsk, si tan solo…_

_-Si tan solo yo fuera Miyuki, ¿no es así? O al menos Chris –replicó el de pelo rosa._

_-No quise decir eso._

_-Pero es así._

_Sawamura desvió la mirada, mientras Haruichi sonrió suavemente._

_-No te preocupes, no me lastimas. Tu sinceridad es tu gran atractivo._

_Sawamura hizo un gran puchero._

_-Ese idiota prefiere al otro idiota… _

_-Entonces sigue practicando. _

_-Tienes razón. _

_Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones._

_Mientras tanto, por el otro extremo, el pobre de Miyuki tenía una batalla épica con Furuya al tratar de convencerlo en que siguiera entrenando. _

_-Ya me cansé –susurró Furuya._

_-Ni de broma –replicó Miyuki, con el bate en mano._

_-No lo es._

_-Toma._

_-No._

_-Que lo tomes, es una orden de tu superior._

_Furuya posó sus ojos en el firmamento, ignorando al otro. _

_-Maldición contigo, solo un poco más y mañana descansarás._

_-Ese… no es el punto._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Quiero lanzar. _

_A Miyuki le corrió una gota en la sien. _

_-El entrenador te ordenó practicar tu bateo hasta que yo quiera, así que es mejor que te pongas a hacerlo o te mantendré aquí hasta la medianoche –sentenció sonriendo._

_Furuya pestañeó antes de mirarlo. –Eres…_

_-¿Sí? –preguntó, correspondiendo la mirada._

_-… Aburrido._

_A Miyuki le sobresalió la vena en la sien, tratando se sonreír ante el comentario ajeno. _

_-Deberías de aprender de Sawamura, todo el día se la ha pasado lloriqueando por no querer un día libre y ha estado entrenando._

_-Ya quisieras…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que yo fuera Sawamura._

_Miyuki río y pegó golpecitos con la punta del bate en el suelo. -¿Eres tonto acaso? Los dos me dan igual. _

_-Si es así, ¿por qué no me dejas practicar con Haruichi?_

_-¿Estás de broma? Realmente no quieres practicar con él, lo que quieres es huir del entrenamiento._

_-Entonces si lo sabes, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?_

_Miyuki suspiró. –Vaya que lo que tienes de genio monstruoso, lo tienes de idiota. _

_Furuya encogió los labios, dándose por vencido. _

_Ambos retomaron el entrenamiento. No obstante, Furuya podía notar que Miyuki de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Sawamura._

_Llegó la noche y con ella, una lluvia repentina. _

_Todos los miembros que estaban en la cancha jugando, se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. _

_Sin embargo, Sawamura había seguido practicando un poco después de que comenzase la lluvia, luego fue a su habitación donde no estaban sus compañeros de cuarto, por lo que supuso que estarían con otros compañeros viendo vídeos de partidos anteriores o jugando videojuegos. _

_Él estaba empapado tanto de agua como de sudor, tan solo agarró su toalla antes de encaminarse al baño. _

_Al estar allí, Sawamura quedó estático por unos segundos, pues en el baño también se encontraba Miyuki, en la tina. El moreno se desnudo de mala, arrojando la ropa por doquier._

_Él caminó hacia la silla para enjabonarse antes de entrar en la bañera, no quería dirigirle una palabra por el momento. _

_-Practicando hasta tarde otra vez, ¿eh? –comentó Miyuki, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados contra la pared mientras descansaba el resto de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. _

_-Mañana tendremos día libre, así que no es de extrañarse –murmuró, mientras restregaba su cuerpo férvidamente con la esponja._

_-Oye, oye, no te restriegues así la piel, podrías despellejarte –dijo entre risillas, se le hacía tan divertido molestar a Sawamura, porque el carácter del chico se prestaba a eso. _

_Sawamura insistió en lavarse el cuerpo más fuerte como berrinche. _

_-Y bien, ¿qué harás mañana? –preguntó Miyuki, mientras jugaba con los dedos de los pies en el agua. _

_-No lo sé… ¿Dormir? –respondió antes de echarse agua._

_-Qué desperdicio. Bueno, ni modo. _

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Hm, hay un parque de diversiones en el que un tío trabaja. Tiene un negocio de takoyaki, así que iré a echarle una mano. _

_Sawamura no volteaba a verlo, pero escuchaba atentamente con su oreja de chango. _

_-Si quieres, podrías venir conmigo –agregó el de lentes._

_Sawamura tragó saliva con dificultad, pues se le estaba presentado una gran oportunidad para estar más cerca de Miyuki y así convencerlo de que es mejor que hiciera una batería con él que con el fastidioso de Furuya. _

_-P-pero no soy muy bueno haciendo croquetas. Además, no he hablado con Chris aún, no sé si tenga un plan para mí el día de mañana. _

_-¿Acaso le pides permiso a Chris para hacer algo? –bufó. –Y no es necesario que hagas croquetas, simplemente podrías ayudarme a repartirlas u otra cosa. _

_Sawamura rechinó los dientes, si estuviera frente a Miyuki, éste verías los colmillos de tiburón que le sobresalían de los labios._

_El chico terminó de echarse agua, acto seguido de ponerse de pie e ir a la tina. Se quedó enfrente, dudando sobre si sería buena idea entrar con Miyuki adentro, pero como buen japonés que es, era demasiada tentación tener una tina con agua caliente pare relajar sus músculos. _

_-¿Qué haces allí? No te voy a comer –comentó Kazuya. _

_-¡Sí, señor! –exclamó el otro, entrando poco a poco a poco, como si fuera un robot averiado. _

_-Oye, oye…_

_Sawamura se colocó al otro extremo, hundiendo casi todo su rostro, mientras veía al otro costado de la pared para no ver a Miyuki._

_-Sin embargo… -susurró Kazuya. –…Chris no podrá verte mañana. Él aprovechará su tiempo para visitar unos parientes, así que no creo que te llame después de todo._

_Eijun frunció el cejo, haciendo burbujas en el agua. ¿Cómo es que Miyuki siempre sabe todo de su superior Chris? Realmente le fastidiaba eso. _

_-Ah, de veras… -dijo entre las burbujas. _

_-Pero estarás conmigo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, sonriendo. _

_-Ah, de veras… _

_-Hm, pareces que andas de mal humor. _

_-Ah, de veras…_

_Miyuki estrechó la mirada, obviamente sabía que algo le molestaba a su kouhai, y él más que nadie le encanta molestar a la gente cuando anda de bajos ánimos. _

_Arrastró su cuerpo a la par de Eijun, éste al sentirlo se quedó paralizado. _

_-Sé que tienes algo que decir, así que vomítalo todo._

_El menor le miró de reojo, desconfiado. –No hagas esas comparaciones; es asqueroso._

_Kazuya sonrió. –Entonces habla._

_Eijun sacó el resto de su cabeza del agua, mordiendo la esquina de su labio inferior suavemente. –Quiero que para la próxima vez entrenes conmigo._

_-No me corresponde hacer eso._

_Sawamura se cruzó de brazos. –No es necesario que lo hagas a la hora de entrenar, puede ser más noche si quieres. _

_Miyuki estiró el brazo, agarrando el hombro ajeno. –Eres un cabezota, ¿no lo sabías? –expresó, riendo, al mismo tiempo que estremecía al chico menor. –Pero, está bien… Con la condición que, lo hagamos a mí manera –guiñó el ojo._

_Sawamura se sonrojó muy molesto. –E-entonces mañana iremos a ese puesto de takoyaki._

_-Ja ja, así es. Y oye, es de buen tamaño –agregó al agarrarle el largo de su parte de intima. _

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –gritó en desesperación, porque sentía que invadían toda su intimidad. Ahora lucía tan rojo como la lava volcánica, prácticamente también parecía un volcán porque emanaba humo de la cabeza y de las orejas. _

_-Calma, calma. Solo comprobaba –dijo al soltarlo, sonriendo ladino. _

_-¿QUÉ QUIERES COMPROBAR?_

_-Nada._

_Sawamura ahogó su próxima expresión, pues no tenía idea de lo que pensaba su superior. Esa manera de tratarlo como un niño en verdad le jodía. _

_-¿Y no te vas a apartar? _

_-Hm, déjame pensarlo: no. _

_Sawamura le tiró agua en los ojos. _

_Miyuki hizo lo mismo. _

_-Quiero tomar mi baño tranquilamente._

_-También yo._

_-¿Entonces por qué sigues pegado a mí?_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_-Que estás muy cerca._

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-¿Cómo que qué? _

_Eijun se hizo más a un lado, mientras que Miyuki volvía a apoyar sus brazos contra la pared para descansar su cabeza sobre ellos. _

_El chico menor le miraba con desconfianza, ahora se sentía abusado y para colmo, gracias al carácter de Kazuya no podía objetarle más. _

_No podía soportar que el tipo estuviera de lo más tranquilo después de lo que hizo, allí estaba, tarareando como si no hubiera hecho algo realmente malévolo. Por un momento, pensó que Kazuya lo había hecho por molestarle, para echarle en cara la poca hombría que quizás tenía y que tal vez, por eso, no quería hacer una batería con él. _

_Eijun miró su parte baja, para él no estaba tan mal, pero Miyuki le había despertado desconfianza, así que antes de seguir siendo humillado, según su pensamiento, era mejor largarse del lugar._

_Se puso de pie de un solo golpe, Kazuya le miró con una sonrisa burlona, él sabía que realmente le había tocado los huevos a Eijun, aunque no literalmente, para eso no le alcanzó la mano. _

_-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó con voz burlona._

_Sawamura se detuvo, poniéndose la toalla. –Tengo sueño, así que nos veremos mañana –respondió entre dientes, casi masticando las palabras. _

_Kazuya chasqueó la nariz. –Está bien. Descansa._

_-Igualmente –susurró, saliendo a paso ligero del baño. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. _

_Finalmente había llegado a su habitación, sus compañeros de cuarto aún no habían llegado, por lo que fue un alivio porque él estaba tensionado gracias a Miyuki y su mano de buda. _

_Se echó a la cama sin secarse el cabello, sentía que su pecho ardía, pero su miembro latía con fuerza, aún sentía la mano de Miyuki. Ahora sí lo odiaba por joderle hasta por su virilidad. _

_Agarró la almohada y la apretó contra su cuerpo, casi le sacaba el relleno por la fuerza que ejercía. Quería darse golpes en la cabeza, pero más quería agarrar a Miyuki para golpearlo con un bate. _

_No obstante, él no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más caliente y todo era la maldita culpa de aquel verdugo burlón. Y no, no señor, él no iba a masturbarse, porque si lo hacía iba a hacer era gracias a Kazuya y joder que él no es un desviado, una cosa eran sus pelotas desviadas, y otra cosa era él. _

_Estaba rabioso, casi echando espuma por la boca cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y unas voces murmurando. Se trataban de Masuko y Kuramochi, quienes seguro venían de ver vídeos._

_Él ya no podía seguir haciéndose el sufrido en la cama, porque aquellos lo notarían, en especial Kuramochi que es el número uno es fastidiarlo. _

_Tenía que hacerse el camarón dormido, o su cuerpecito caliente y adolorido sería la victima de las estrangulaciones de Yoichi, y mucho menos quería que se diera cuenta de la erección que tenía. ¡Por todos los dioses, que si eso pasara sería el hazme reír hasta la graduación!_

_Se dio la media vuelta cubierto con la cobija, dando la espalda para que no vieran su cara atormentada y roja cual vil y desgraciado diablo. Tenía que fingir su sueño, o más bien, su muerte en todo caso para que no le molestaran. _

_Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y unas pisadas entraron. _

_-Tuviste la culpa de que perdiera –dijo Yoichi._

_-No me culpes de tus idioteces –contestó el otro. _

_-Idiota tú, que me hiciste perder por un pudín. _

_-Mi pudín es sagrado._

_-Pero no más sagrado que mí juego._

_-¿Quieres pelea?_

_Kuramochi sacudió las manos, sonriendo con nerviosismo. –Ni modo, pero para la próxima no tires tu pudín en mi control _

_-Fue culpa de Tanba. _

_-Sí, seguro… -susurró. –Oye, mira quien está dormido. Ni que fuera tan noche –agregó Kuramochi. _

_-Hay que dejarlo descansar._

_-Pero… -Yoichi se sentó al costado de Sawamura. –Al verlo tan tranquilo me entran ganas de molestarlo. _

_-Ya déjalo, estuvo entrenando toda la tarde. _

_-Pero mañana hay descanso._

_-Aún así._

_Yoichi hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Aguafiestas. _

_Éste se levantó, y en ese momento Eijun estornudó. Se maldijo mil veces por dentro. _

_Kuramochi sonrió, y se abalanzó sobre Eijun, haciéndole una llave. –Así que te hacías el dormido._

_-No… Yo no… -apenas podía articular porque estaba siendo estrangulado. _

_Yoichi apretó con más fuerza. Sawamura trataba de zafarse, y he allí, en ese jodido instante, su verdugo lo despojó de la cobija sin querer. _

_Tanto Kuramochi y Masuko quedaron boquiabiertos y espantados al ver la parte inferior de Sawamura. Kuramochi se echó tremenda carcajada, mientras que el otro cerró los ojos, negando y rascándose la cabeza. _

_-Ooooooh, es por esto que estabas tan calladito. ¿Acaso ella te mando una foto? SÍ ES ASÍ, DÉJAME VER –exclamó mientras seguía estrangulando a Eijun. _

_Masuko se dio la media vuelta, él ya no podía seguir viendo al desdichado de Sawamura. _

_-¿Q-QUÉ MIERDAS? Ella no me ha mandado nada –gritó apenas._

_-¿Y entonces por qué tu pajarito está así?_

_-¿P-pajarito? NO LO LLAMES ASÍ, IDIOTA. _

_Finalmente Eijun pudo zafarse. Se tapó muy bien y se sentó -por no decir se alejó- en la esquina de su colchón. Otra vez sintió que lo habían violado con la mirada. _

_-Ja ja, no te preocupes. Es comprensible, después de todo somos jóvenes –dijo Kuramochi al guiñarle el ojo._

_-No me pongas a tu nivel._

_-Ah, entonces en vez de beisbolista ¿serás sacerdote? Eso de allí dice lo contrario –señaló entre risillas socarronas. _

_-No quise decir eso._

_-¿Entonces qué?_

_-¿No crees que estás tocando demasiado el tema, Kuramochi? –cuestionó Masuko. _

_Kuramochi se sintió levemente avergonzado, el grandote señalaba un buen punto. Y no quería dar a entender que le interesaba la intimidad de Eijun. _

_Éste se puso de pie, yendo a su cama. No quiso decir más._

_Mientras que Sawamura tampoco decía nada, sólo estaba allí, tratando de calmarse para que se le bajara la calentura, y no exactamente aquella calentura. _

_Después de ese incomodo momento, todos se acostaron para dormirse, pero se les dificultaba gracias al pequeño incidente. Aunque más lo resentía Kuramochi, quien al cerrar los ojos veía el pito de Sawamura, y gracias a ello le daban pesadillas esporádicas. _

_Las horas pasaron y lograron dormirse: Masuko se durmió pensando en su preciado pudín desperdiciado. Yoichi se durmió pensando en luchadores agarrándose de sus hombrías -sí, de alguna forma su pesadilla se convirtió en un plácido sueño retorcido obsequiado por el Morfeo gay de los sueños- y Sawamura terminó por dormirse pensando en Miyuki. En cómo finalmente ambos formaban una esplendida batería, aunque balbuceaba en sus sueños porque ambos formaban una batería que no venía al caso con lo que él deseaba._

* * *

_Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Espero haya sido de su agrado el primer capítulo. xD Lo siento si abuso del vocabulario soez, pero estaban advertidos, ¿eh? ¿No adoran al troll de Miyuki? Ah, yo lo amoadoro. Es mi personaje favorito de DNA. Es que amo a ese pillo, es un pillo total. xD_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está. **_

* * *

_**Un día libre**_

* * *

_La mañana siguiente llegó, y con ellos esos molestos rayos del sol._

_Sawamura parecía un zombi estando frente a la puerta, sin querer cambiarse de ropa para salir con Miyuki. Los otros dos compañeros de su cuarto habían desaparecido, quizás se habían largado temprano para aprovechar al máximo el poco de descanso que tendrían. _

_Su cara estaba tan larga y sus ojos tan hinchados, que parecía un alienígena tipo americano. _

_Se rascaba la cabeza instintivamente. ¿Dónde estaban sus pensamientos y sus ganas de ser el pseudo héroe? Ah, he allí, tirados en el suelo gracias a cierto troll. _

_¿Cómo le vería la cara? ¿Cómo podría dirigirle la palabra? ¿Cómo podría mantenerse parado junto al otro? Sawamura volvía a rechinar los dientes, casi desangrándose la encillas por tener que pensar de más. _

_Cerró la puerta de golpe, ya no quería que los rayos solares le molestasen, porque ni que fuera una planta. Hizo un desorden en la habitación para encontrar la ropa adecuada para salir con ese tipo. Sin fijarse, él parecía una doncella indecisa la cual no podía elegir qué vestimenta usar para su primera cita. _

_Finalmente se vistió con las prendas adecuadas para ir a trabajar, porque joder, realmente no iba a ser un día de descanso cuando decidió ayudarle a Miyuki con el puesto de takoyaki. _

_Pasado unos minutos escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, dedujo que se trataba de su verdugo. Al abrirla casi le lanza puñetazos al visitante, pero se detuvo con ojitos destellantes, al ver que se trataba de su superior Chris. _

_-¿E-eh? Ah, sí hola –dijo Sawamura muy apenado, agachando la cabeza cual monje budista. _

_-Buenos días –contestó el otro. –Pensé que te despertarías más tarde. _

_-Hm, bueno, es que hoy tengo cosas que hacer. _

_Chris pestañeó dos veces. –Ya veo, entonces hasta pronto._

_-Oi, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Sólo a eso viniste?_

_Chris sonrió sutilmente. –Pensé que estarías libre. _

_-P-pero tú irás a casa de unos familiares, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso pensabas presentarme con tus padres? –preguntó con ojitos destellantes. _

_El otro arqueó una ceja. –Ya conoces a mi padre, y no tenía planeado visitar a ningún pariente. _

_¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA ESCUCHANDO?! Él recordaba a la perfección que Miyuki le había dicho que Chris iría a visitar unos parientes, ¿acaso le mintió? ¡Gran estafa! ¡O más bien qué estúpido de su parte! ¿Por qué le creyó al troll? Debió suponerlo, pero gracias a la situación su cerebro no había podido procesar la maldad detrás de esas palabras. _

_Él estaba que ahora echaba más humo que un volcán y un dragón juntos. Seguro aquel sujeto se la había pasado riendo toda la noche por haberle burlado, y no solo por aquella situación incómoda en la bañera. _

_-Pero entonces puedo dejar a un lado…_

_-No, debes cumplir._

_-Pero Chris-senpai… _

_-Tienes que aprender a no eludir tus responsabilidades. _

_Sawamura hacía un puchero de lo más grande y adorable, con ojitos empapados y sus mejillas marcadas con un suave color rosa. _

_-P-pero…_

_-¡Hoooolaaa! –exclamó una voz. Se trataba de Miyuki que se acercaba. Eijun lo fusiló con la mirada. _

_El otro sonreía cual vil diablo sensual. _

_-Hola –expresó Chris, con cara de póquer. _

_Sawamura se sentía contra la espada y la pared al no poder reclamarle al villano porque no quería parecer un idiota frente a Chris, al menos no más de lo que ya lucía. _

_-Tan temprano, Chris- senpai. _

_-Así es. _

_-Hoy Sawamura me acompañará a hacer un poco de trabajo en el puesto de takoyaki de mi tío._

_Chris volteó su mirada a Sawamura. –Excelente, lo hubieras dicho antes, Eijun. _

_Sawamura desvió la mirada, manteniendo el puchero pero con el entrecejo fruncido. –Así es. _

_-Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –agregó Chris. _

_-Deberías de acompañarnos –confesó Eijun. _

_-Claro que no, ¿acaso quieres que levante esas cajas pesadas con su brazo lastimado? –contradijo Miyuki, ladino._

_Sawamura se quedó boquiabierto, Miyuki tenía razón. _

_-No estaría mal –dijo Chris. _

_Eijun negó con la cabeza. –No, no. Quédate descansado aquí. _

_Mientras que Miyuki sonreía a las espaldas de Chris, victorioso. _

_Sawamura notaba esa expresión mega maligna del otro, se sentía derrotado y otra vez idiota por no haber pensado en el brazo de su superior. _

_-Está bien, después de todo habrá un mini torneo de shogi por parte de Tetsuya para quienes decidieron quedarse. _

_-¿De shogi? Hm, está bien –resopló. _

_-¿Y bien? Ya es hora de marcharnos –comentó Miyuki, guiñando el ojo. _

_Sawamura cerró la puerta de golpe después de ver que Chris despareciera de su vista, empezó a andar detrás del otro. _

_-Así pareces mi acosador –susurró Miyuki._

_Eijun rápidamente se incorporó a la par del otro. _

_-¿Y no dirás nada? No vas a preguntarme: ¿Quién es tu tío? ¿Dónde queda el lugar? ¿O por qué soy tan guapo?_

_Sawamura chasqueó la nariz. –Ya quisieras –susurró un poco sonrojado. _

_-Ja ja ja, eres muy sincero. Me gustas. _

_Eijun seguía manteniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque ese "me gustas" podía mal interpretarse y él es el primero en mal interpretar todo, así que no quería entender el punto de Kazuya. _

_-M-me dio la impresión de que Chris conoce a tu tío. _

_-Así es –respondió, con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo hacia adelante. _

_-¿Cómo lo conoció?_

_Kazuya le miró de reojo. –Al parecer te interesa todo lo relacionado con Chris. _

_Eijun tragó saliva. -¿A-acaso no debería ser así? Es con él con quién entreno, además no quiero volver a pensar estupideces como aquella vez que pensaba que él era un inútil. _

_Miyuki sonrió de lado. –Hm, buen punto. Como sea, él te agradará, es buen tipo. _

_-Espero no sea como tú –dijo entre carraspeos. _

_-Bueno, no se puede ser tan guapo como yo, ja ja ja._

_A Eijun le salió una gota en la sien. _

_De un momento a otro el panorama de Eijun había cambiado, ambos iban a la estación de trenes. _

_-¿Acaso el puesto no queda en un parque diversiones cercano?_

_-Nah, queda en Akibahara. _

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿IREMOS HASTA ALLÁ?_

_-Ni que fuera tan lejos. _

_-P-pero no me lo habías dicho._

_-Porque no me lo pre-gun-tas-te –contestó antes de reír. _

_-P-pero en Akibahara no hay pequeños parques de atracciones, los pocos que están allí son enormes. _

_-Sí, de hecho, iremos a un parque temático. _

_-¿Y tu tío vende con un pequeño puesto de takoyaki allí, habiendo mega tiendas de comida por doquier? _

_-Así es. _

_-¿Acaso es un enorme puesto? –preguntó, imaginándose una carreta de takoyaki tan enorme como Godzilla. _

_-No, es como todas las carretas de takoyaki._

_Eijun tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Un lugar tan concurrido y popular sería el verdugo de un pequeño puesto de bolas de pulpo, porque las otras tiendas simplemente le darían jaque mate. _

_Ambos compraron sus tickets antes de abordar el tren, el vagón no estaba tan lleno, así que tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar asiento. No obstante, Eijun no quería sentarse a la par del troll, así que se sentó frente al otro, con los brazos cruzados y observando la vista a través de la ventana. _

_-Sawamura, ¿y cuál es el punto de que mires por la ventana cuando solo hay paredes en los túneles? ¿Te resulta divertido? –cuestionó Miyuki por molestar, él sabía la intención de su compañero. _

_Eijun frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos. –Oh, para no ver tu hermoso rostro, don cátcher. _

_El mayor sonrió. –Oooooh, pero no seré joven para siempre, así que no tengas pena –respondió de lo más malévolo. _

_-¿Qué no entiendes el sarcasmo? _

_-¿Y tú que no entiendes una broma?_

_Sawamura le volvió a ver, sacándole la punta de la lengua. ._

_-Oye, oye, no seas malo y ven acá. Si de pronto se llena el vagón no podré verte y no sabrás a dónde ir –dijo al darle unas palmaditas al costado de su asiento. _

_Sawamura se sentía un jodido cachorrito al tener que hacerle caso al tipo, pero hasta cierto punto tenía razón. _

_Se levantó de golpe, sentándose a la par del otro pero con prudente distancia. _

_-Créeme o no, Chris sí iba a ir a casa de uno parientes. Lo canceló para estar contigo el día de hoy, eso fue lo que me dijo Kominato. Por eso fui a tu habitación –susurró, viendo hacia el suelo. _

_No, Sawamura no podía creer en las palabras de ese tipo, o más bien no quería creerlas porque pensaba que Miyuki era el hijo del cachudo. –Entonces porque él me dijo que no…_

_-Seguro para escapar de la situación, no es que él quisiera ir, él tenía que ir por obligación. Así que esa fue su excusa. Es raro que él haga ese tipo de cosas, y no me imagino cuál era su obligación._

_Sawamura pestañeó, tratando de comprender, pero sabía que Kazuya tenía razón. Chris no es el tipo de sujetos de los que huye en alguna situación. No obstante, eso le dio un alivio en cierta forma, porque podía estar más tranquilo al lado de Miyuki, ya no lucía el villano de las historietas. _

_-Bueno, al menos estará con los otros chicos –susurró, sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

_-Así es, y tú estarás conmigo TOOOODOOOO el resto del día, ja ja ja…_

_Quizá Eijun había mal interpretado al tipo, porque ahora volvía a lucir como una vil criatura que lo torturaría hasta el final del día. _

_-Calla, idiota –dijo entre dientes. _

_Miyuki estiró la mano, atrayendo al menor más cerca de él. Le miró a los ojos como si fuera a devorarlo. –Para ser un hombre luces lindo cuando te enfadas. _

_Eijun mostró sus dientes afilados, matando al otro con la mirada. ¿Cuántos insultos más tendría que aguantar el resto del día? Y para colmo, él no podía apartarse. Esa jodida mirada que le devoraba hasta sus ganas de jugar beisbol, lo dejaba inerte. _

_-Y tú luces como un Tengu*. _

_-Oye, oye, no hieras mis sentimientos. _

_-¿Acaso los tienes?_

_-En ese caso no haré una batería contigo._

_Sawamura se asustó. –Está bien, luces como todo un príncipe, su majestad._

_-Así está mejor._

_-¿¡QUÉ!? _

_Simplemente Eijun ya no podía seguir discutiendo con Kazuya, le robaba las energías y era más difícil de lidiar que un partido de beisbol. A este paso su cara se llenaría de arrugas de tanto fruncir cada rincón de su cara. _

_Se quedó quieto y callado, esperando que el tren llegase a su destino. Mientras que Miyuki de vez en cuando no perdía la oportunidad de mirarle de reojo repentinamente y sonreír como si fuera a cometer un crimen perfecto. _

_Por fortuna iban en un tren bala, así que llegaron casi en un parpadear de ojos. _

_Al bajarse del tren, Sawamura alzó los brazos con ojitos brillantes. A él le encantaba Akibahara, el mejor lugar para procrastinar en la manga y anime, aunque no venía para eso. _

_-Oye, deja de hacer el ridículo y sígueme. _

_-Aguafiestas. _

_-Tal vez si terminamos temprano, pasemos más tarde por alguna tienda de manga o revistas. _

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, pero antes hay que trabajar. _

_Sawamura le seguía como si fuera un perrito: con una cola invisible moviéndose de un lado para otro y con la lengua casi por de fuera. Estaba muy emocionado con todo lo que veía a su paso._

_Pasó al menos doce minutos cuando ambos llegaron al puesto. Éste se encontraba ubicado en una esquina muy concurrida. De hecho, en la esquina estaba ubicado una boutique para damas, pero a su costado estaba el puesto. Se notaba que había personas que comían en el lugar, como si no hubiese mejores lugares para comer en un lugar tan famoso. _

_Al acercarse aún más, se veía que un señor de una edad aproximada de treinta y cinco años atendía el puesto por él mismo, no parecía que hubiera otra persona a su alrededor. No obstante, el señor lucía muy atractivo y parecía que el lugar más bien era visitado por muchas clientas femeninas._

_Así que el hecho de que el puesto estuviera contiguo a una boutique era muy conveniente y lucrativo, sobre todo si lo atendía un tipo atractivo. Realmente era más guapo que Miyuki, pero no se lo diría debido a que su posición como futura batería estaría en peligro si lo provocase. _

_-¡Ya estamos acá! –exclamó Miyuki hacia su tío. Todas las chicas que estaban allí le miraron, se emocionaron al ver un chico lindo con gafas, mientras que Sawamura las ignoraba porque tenían malos gustos, según él. _

_-Perfecto, los estaba esperando. _

_Sawamura tardó en reaccionar un poco. -¡Sí, señor!_

_-Ja ja ja, no exageres –comentó Kazuya. _

_Miyuki fue al lado de su tío para preguntarle qué cosas necesitaban hacer tanto él como Eijun. Él les dio una tarea de ir a la bodega de la otra esquina, donde tenían que traer unas cajas de pulpo para la venta. _

_Kazuya tomó del hombro a Eijun para llevárselo, pero antes de irse Eijun asintió ante el tío de Miyuki para no lucir como un mal educado. _

_-¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó el menor, caminando a un costado del otro._

_-Sólo debemos traer unas cajas de pulpo._

_-¿Sólo eso?_

_-¿Acaso quieres hacer más cosas? Siempre me sorprende tu vitalidad._

_-No, bueno… Tsk, como sea. _

_Los dos entraron a la bodega, el lugar era frío, obviamente porque allí llegaba la mercadería fresca. _

_-Prrrr…. Nunca había estado en un lugar así. _

_-Pues disfrútalo. _

_Eijun miraba a todas partes, veía un montón de pescados por doquier, además de vendedores gritando los mejores precios para vender. _

_-Oye, mira ese pescado, tiene tu cara –dijo Miyuki a Eijun. _

_-¿CÓMO? ¿No será la tuya?_

_-Nah, tú mismo dijiste que lucía como un príncipe. _

_-¡Pues era un príncipe pescado!_

_-Seguro, ven._

_Miyuki tomó de la mano a Eijun, llevándolo a una esquina solitaria. _

_-Pero qué demonios… ¿Por qué me traes acá?_

_Miyuki levantó con su pulgar la barbilla ajena. -¿Qué te traes conmigo? No has dejado de estar molesto desde ayer. _

_Eijun desvió la mirada. –Es tu culpa. _

_-¿No me digas a que fue por esto? –cuando dijo eso, tomó las joyas de Sawamura, apretándolas suavemente. _

_-¡Suelta ya, pervertido! –exclamó entre dientes, sin percatarse que alguien podría escucharlos. _

_-Shhhh, ¿quieres que te escuchen?_

_-Es tu culpa –dijo al quitarle la mano a Kazuya de su íntimo y preciado lugar._

_-¿Mi culpa? Solo mido cuanto tienes de hombría, jum…_

_-Deja de burlarte._

_-Pero es verdad, mido cuánto te pesa para saber por qué diablos me ignoras cuando estás con Chris. Él es importante para mí también, por si no lo sabías. _

_-Lo sé…_

_-Sin embargo, has llamado mi atención. Cómo se le llama… Ah, sí, psicología inversa. Eso has usado conmigo, ¿no? ¿Quieres provocarme, no? _

_-Tsk, no inventes. Mejor vayamos por el pulpo, o tu tío se retrasará. _

_-Ja ja ja, tienes razón. Has escapado esta vez, Sawamura. Para la próxima no habrá escape. _

_Sawamura salió de esa esquina apestosa con la cara vilmente roja, ya era la segunda vez que se sentía abusado y para colmo por parte de Miyuki. _

_Kazuya fue con un vendedor al que previamente su tío le había encargado la mercadería. Llamó a Eijun, que al parecer estaba perdido entre tanto pescado. A los dos le fueron dadas dos cajas a cada uno, para hacer cuatro en total. Después de pagar, retomaron su camino a la salida. _

_-Tsk, esto no pesa casi nada. No hubiera sido un problema para Chris. _

_-Ciertamente._

_-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que no viniera?_

_-Porque no conocía el tamaño de las caja, pitcher sabelotodo. _

_Eijun se sintió avergonzado, por qué siempre tenía que preguntar cosas obvias y al final siempre parecer un idiota_

_-Tsk, ¿y qué hora es?_

_-Las ocho y diez minutos. Es temprano aún –dijo Miyuki al guiñar el ojo._

_Sawamura quería derretirse en ese lugar porque no sabía cómo soportaría a Miyuki. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, porque de alguna forma quería pasar más tiempo con él para ganarse su confianza y convencerlo de que hiciese una batería con él y no con el estoico de Furuya. _

_-Será un día largo –dijo en un suspiro. _

_-¿Insinúas que si pasas más tiempo conmigo es aburrido? _

_-Tal vez…_

_-Oye, oye… cuidado con lo que dices. _

_-Lo siento. Es que no desayuné. _

_-¿Ah? ¿Lo olvidaste? _

_-Fue por tu culpa._

_-Sí, como no, todo es mi culpa. _

_Para Miyuki, Sawamura lucía pálido y no podía dejar que el otro estuviese trabajando sin energías. Después de todo él no es malo, tan solo le gusta joder. _

_Miyuki suspiró. –Está bien, le pediré permiso a mi tío para que te dé un poco de tiempo para desayunar. Te llevaré a un café maid. _

_Eijun sintió que las energía le volvieron, como si hubiese tomado unas tres latas de Red Bull. _

_-¿D-dijiste Maid? Eso significa…_

_-Sí, habrá pasteles, café y…_

_-…Y chicas. _

_Kazuya arqueó una ceja. –Como si alguna fuera a hacerte caso. _

_-¿Qué dices? –preguntó entre dientes. _

_-Ja ja, la verdad –escupió Miyuki. _

_No tardaron mucho tiempo con llegar al puesto de takoyaki, Kazuya, tal y como le prometió a Eijun, pidió permiso para que su compañero comiera antes de seguir trabajando. _

_El tío accedió, así que ambos compañeros fueron hacia un café muy peculiar. Eijun no conocía muy bien los cafés maid de Akibahara, por lo que pensaba que todos eran iguales._

_Cuando entraron, Sawamura se emocionó al ver el lugar: era al estilo europeo, con decoraciones muy bonitas y las chicas usaban la típica vestimenta de maids francesas: todas lucían preciosas. _

_Sawamura lucía muy emocionado con todo lo que veía, mientras que Miyuki sonreía ampliamente al verlo. _

_Se sentaron en una mesa, contigua a una de las ventanas. Miyuki llamó a una de las "chicas" para que los atendiera. Cuando ella se acercó, Eijun se puso algo tieso y un poco sonrojado al verla. Y más cuando ella le preguntó por su orden y cuando le guiñó el ojo. _

_Después de que ella se retiró, Eijun recobró el aliento. _

_-Oye, ¿acaso es la primera vez que ves a una chica? Es cierto que vienes del campo, pero… -dijo Kazuya, antes de ser interrumpido. _

_-¡Calla! He visto muchas, es solo que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_Sawamura hizo una gran puchero, volteando su mirada hacia la ventana. –Espero que la comida sea buena._

_Miyuki sonrió de lado, chasqueando la nariz al mismo tiempo. –De hecho, lo es. _

_Simplemente Sawamura no podía sostener una plática con el otro, mucho menos mirarlo por tanto tiempo, no sin que éste sonriera de forma burlona. _

_-Oh mira… -señaló Eijun. Miyuki hizo caso. –Ooooh, al parecer no somos los únicos que tienen una cita el día de hoy._

_-¡¿CÓMO?! –exclamó, con los ojos hechos dos llamas de fuego. _

_-Sólo bromeaba, tú que por todo te enojas. _

_-Y todo se debe a ti._

_-Tsk, seguro, pero esos dos se miraban muy divertidos… _

_Eijun puso ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazándolos bajo mentón mientras no apartaba la vista de la pareja: eran Raichi y Sanada que caminaban juntos y muy sonrientes. –Hmmm, seguro esos dos no se pelean. _

_-No lo creo, Raichi es tan idiota como tú, seguro a Sanada le salen canas verdes por lidiar con ese chico. _

_-Oi, no me compares con él, él es más idiota que yo._

_-Ja ja ja, al menos aceptas que eres idiota –replicó Miyuki, encogiéndose de hombros mientras reía. _

_Ahora Eijun en serio debía meditar un poco más las palabras antes de pronunciarlas, porque realmente estaba quedando como pendejo. Él sentía como si una fuerza externa o superior lo invitara a sacar su idiotez ante la persona que menos quería mostrarle. _

_Después de tanto meditar el pedido de ambos finalmente llegó: para Miyuki una pequeña tarta de cangrejo y un té, mientras que para Sawamura un plato lleno de strudels, otro plato con tiramisú y una canastita llena de scones; acompañada de un jugo de manzana y un porfait. _

_Sawamura veía con ojos destellantes a la "chica" que les traía la comida; estaba hipnotizado ante su belleza. _

_Miyuki se acercó al levantarse un poco y darle un codazo por imprudente; éste chilló bajo. _

_-¿Y qué hice esta vez?_

_-Deja de parecer idiota en todo momento. _

_-Estás celoso porque ella me miraba a mí y no a ti. _

_Kazuya pasó su mano en su cabellera, negando. –No quisiera. _

_-Oh, al parecer pintas para el otro lado, ¿no? -replicó muy sonriente, y en verdad pensaba así porque las acciones de Miyuki hacia él eran sospechosas. _

_-Mejor come ya, no tenemos todo el tiempo._

_Eijun pestañeó tres veces seguida, ciertamente el troll tenía razón. _

_Ambos empezaron a comer, Miyuki muy lentamente, mientras que el otro parecía que se lo llevaba el diablo. _

_-Si sigues así te dolerá le estomago después –comentó el de lentes antes de sorber un poco de su bebida. _

_-Eesh llo dwe menuosh (Es lo de menos) –contestó con la boca llena. _

_-Como sea…_

_En ese instante llegaron dos chicas maid a saludarlos, ambas fueron directamente hacia Sawamura. Una de ellas le acariciaba el cabello, mientras que la otra con una servilleta le limpiaba la crema pastelera de la comisura de la boca. Oh sí, en ese momento Eijun se sentía en el paraíso, podría vivir eternamente allí, aunque por otro lado Miyuki lo observaba con la mirada estrechada, levantando una ceja. _

_Y así ambos terminaron su desayuno. Eijun salió como sol destellante del lugar. _

_-Tu brillo me dejará ciego –comentó Miyuki. _

_-Yo sé que has de estar amargado, porque ninguna de ellas se acercó a ti… _

_-Ni quisiera._

_-Oh sí, porque le vas para el otro lado._

_-Ese tipo de cosas no tiene que ver; más bien no eran de mi tipo. _

_-¿Las mujeres hermosas no son de tu tipo?_

_-Ja ja ja, más bien los hombres hermosos que se visten como mujeres hermosas no son de mi tipo._

_-¿C-cómo? ¿Q-qué? REPITE ESO DE NUEVO._

_El otro suspiró. –No lo repetiré._

_-N-no me digas que…_

_Miyuki sonrió muy perspicaz, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, viendo hacia otro punto. _

_-¡CARAJOS, MIYUKI! Me engañaste, ¿no es así? _

_-¿Yo? –se señaló. –Pero cómo podría. _

_-Eres un desgraciado, y yo que pensé que ellas… oh no, mi estómago. Y-y ellas te conocían, o más bien ellos… ¿no es así?_

_Kazuya asintió. _

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _

_-Oye, no hagas tanto jaleo. ¿A qué ibas: a comer o a ver chicas? _

_Miyuki tenía razón en ese punto, pero fue cruel. Esto no se lo perdonaría tan rápidamente, de alguna forma se vengaría, no sabe cómo pero lo hará. _

_Por el momento no pensaba dirigirle palabra, y así fue hasta que llegaron al puesto. _

_4:00 p.m_

_Finalmente ambos habían terminado con sus respectivas tareas en el puesto de takoyaki. Había sido un largo día, y sobre todo porque el jodido de Miyuki le echó a perder el día a Eijun. _

_-Oye, más rápido –dijo Miyuki._

_-Ya no pudimos ir a una tienda de manga, aunque seguro me hubieras llevado a una tienda de mangas yaoi –dijo entre dientes la última oración mientras seguía la espalda del otro. Ambos iban para la estación de trenes para volver a la escuela._

_-¿Qué comes para saberlo? Ja ja ja… _

_-Te odio –replicó otra vez, con los brazos caído. Caminaba como si arrastrase un cadáver; su propio cuerpo para ser exactos, porque estaba exhausto._

* * *

_Hasta aquí la segunda parte. Espero se hayan divertido conmigo. :v Quiero agradecer a las personas que insistieron en que siguiera el fic, porque la verdad pensaba dejarlo en stand by. xD No hubiera seguido sin ustedes, y espero hacer el otro… claro, si ustedes gustan. Porque no es cuestión de mendigar reviews, es cuestión de no perder el tiempo: ¿Por qué debería continuar una historia que nadie va a leer? Por eso mismo agradezco que me lo digan, aunque también espero que me cuenten qué les gustó o disgustó de la historia. _

_ADVERTENCIA: Próximo capítulo se supone que habrá sexo. Claro, déjenme saber si les interesa. :U _

_Así que gracias y espero sus comentarios. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Un día libre

* * *

Antes que nada, siento otra vez la tardanza. Se supone que esta historia la habría terminado hace mil años porque es una historia sencilla y corta. ¿Pero qué sucedió? Mi laptop se arruinó y no tenía app para mi cel para escribir, hasta hace poco. A pesar que le pregunté a algunas personas... al final me topé con la app de nota rápida. :'D Gracias a ella heme aquí. Agradecimientos al final de la historia.

Nota: nadie me dijo en los reviews si quería ver lemon, así que dí por sentado que no. ¿Habrá o no habrá? Huehuehue 8)

*Alguien me hizo notar que olvidé agregar qué es un tengu, ya que le puse asterisco en el capítulo pasado. Creo que ya muchos/as lo saben, pero para los que no. Pues es un espíritu o bestia alada protectora de los bosques en Japón. Es mitad tigre y tiene cara fea y otras menores características.

ADVERTENCIA: sigue el travestismo.

* * *

Miyuki, por muy malvado, hijo de Satanás que pareciera, no era tan mezquino como para dejar a Eijun, no solo agotado físicamente sino también mentalmente, gracias al miserable trauma. Después de todo era el único y no menospreciable día libre de ambos. Y lo único que hicieron fue trabajar.

En el más recóndito lugar de su corazón de troll, sintió una pequeña-vaga culpa por ello. Pero admitía que valió la pena molestarlo un poco, pues no podía evitar al tener a Sawamura prácticamente a su cuidado -merced-.

Ojeó al de menor estatura por encima de su hombro, notando el rostro de disgusto y cansancio en su pálido rostro. Ya parecía anciano con joroba.

Tarareó al llegar a la estación de trenes junto al que parecía el jorabado de Notre Dame.

"Aún hay tiempo..." Susurró Miyuki.

El susurro hizo salir del trance a Eijun, no entendía a su superior. "¿Para qué, o estás hablando contigo mismo?" Preguntó antes de bostezar.

"Para ir... a pasear a Akibahara. Es decir, el tren bala está disponible hasta muy noche y por hacer escalas entre prefecturas y ciudades, a veces las veinticuatro horas, dependiendo del clima, etcétera. Lo que quiero decir es..." Se acercó y se colocó frente a Eijun con una sonrisa soslaya. "...que hay tiempo. Podemos volver a la Escuela en un parpadeo porque estamos muy cerca."

"¿Y por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes? Lo hubieras dicho antes de venir hasta la estación." Crujió sus dientes.

"Ja ja ja, hay que estirar los pies un poco."

"Yo te voy a hacer estirar los pies." Amenazó, alzando lentamente un puño sin dar a su objetivo. Cómo hubiera deseado golpear a su verdugo, pero al menos Miyuki se había retractado al final, así que no valía la pena.

"Deja de lloriquear y regresemos. Mejor dime a dónde te gustaría ir a gastarte el dinero que te dio mi tío como pago."

Eijun estrechó la mirada hacia Kazuya, si bien se supone que él solo venía a echarle una mano, al final del día el tío de Miyuki le pagó a pesar de las objeciones.

"Hmm... ¿qué tal si vamos al karaoke?"

"Oye, eso lo podemos hacer allá en otro día, genio."

"Pero dudo que tengamos otro día libre en este mismo mes.

"Pft, yo creo que sí. A lo que me refiero es: estando en el lugar con el mayor entretenimiento de todo Japón, ¿eliges el karaoke? Yo te propongo otro lugar." Sugirió, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse, cosa que asustó un poco al pitcher.

"Tsk, no. Seguro me llevarás a un lugar de mala muerte."

"Oye, cómo te gusta ofenderme, ¿no?" Dijo con una cara angélical muy falsa.

"Ni de coña. No me engañarás otra vez." Replicó muy orgulloso, hasta se sentía menos idiota por figurarse los malvados planes de Kazuya.

El catcher bufó ante la perspicacia de su compañero. No obstante, él es muy inteligente y no permitirá que Eijun se le adelante.

"Entonces... ¿a dónde iremos?"

Eijun seguía caminando, pensando profundamente en dónde podría gastar sabiamente su dinero. Carraspeó ligeramente, teniendo una idea 'fabulosa' en mente.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a dos lugares distintos? Uno que sea de mi preferencia y el otro que sea de tu gusto, pero que tu elección no sea un lugar rarito." Dijo al detenerse, Miyuki se detuvo delante de Eijun, ajustándose las gafas y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, con los labios arqueados hacia arriba.

"Estupendo. A veces también puedes hacer uso de tu cerebro."

Sawamura hizo ambas manos puños dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Gruñó y optó por adelantarse. Mientras que, Kazuya reía en su interior en su regocijo.

"Entonces ¿a dónde iremos finalmente?"

"Iremos a la calle de cosplayers y de paso, también haremos cosplay."

"¿Qué? No es que sea mala idea, pero..." Volteó a verle.

"¿Acaso su majestad tiene vergüenza?" Sawamura preguntó al codear al otro gentilmente.

Kazuya negó con la cabeza, aunque no le disgustaba la idea, pero tampoco le gustaba. Nunca había hecho cosplay, pero haría que Eijun se arrepienta de tal elección.

"No, de hecho, nunca he hecho cosplay. Así que no te vayas a quejar si no sé interpretar al personaje."

"Nah, no te preocupes." Respondió al encogerse de hombros.

En un lapso de veinte minutos llegaron a la susodicha esquina, aunque todas las esquinas o más bien cuadras estaban llenas de cosplayers. Parecía un pequeño paraíso con tantas chicas hermosas modelando, saludando y tomándose fotos con los transeúntes.

Eijun no quería perder tiempo para ir a saludar a alguna, pero el catcher lo detuvo al agarrarle el cuello de la camisa.

"Oye, oye, no te creas tan listo,_ stalker_. Vinimos a hacer cosplay, no a molestar-acosar a las chicas."

El aludido gruñó. "Está bien, aunque no quería acosar a nadie."

"Seguro, luego y por andar de acosador, te meten preso a la cárcel de idiotas."

"Mejor calla y vayamos a esa tienda de alquiler de cosplays. Ya quiero que las chicas me persigan."

Miyuki dejó salir un bufido muy fuerte, terminando en una carcajada. "Las moscas no son chicas, don Juan."

Sawamura quería arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza por cada comentario negativo por parte de Kazuya. Sin embargo ya era su momento de disfrutar del pesado día y optó por fingir que tenía orejas de pescado, cosa que no funcionaba mucho.

"Hay de todo." Masculló Miyuki cuando ambos entraron a la tienda.

El lugar estaba lleno de estantes de todo tipo de cosplays, desde atuendos para niños hasta para adultos.

Eijun babeaba al recorrer los pasillos sin compañía de Miyuki, y éste simplemente ojeaba los disfraces desde una esquina de la tienda. Nada le atraía para él, aunque sí se daba una idea de lo que quería para Sawamura.

Las esquinas de sus ojos destellaron ante su pensamiento, sin dudarlo más fue en busca de Eijun.

Mientras tanto, Eijun hurgaba cada traje, viendo cual era de su preferencia así también como de su talla.

"Un disfraz de Pikachu no te luciría mal." Dijo Miyuki al encontrarlo, con manos atrás de su cabeza, sonriendo ladino.

"Bromeas, ¿no? Si al caso optara por un disfraz de Pokemon, elegiría uno genial... como el de Lucario."

"Pft, aspiras muy alto, ¿no? Pero yo solo sugería porque quieres atraer chicas, solo te ayudaba." Dijo sonriendo. Fue a la par del pitcher para buscar un disfraz para él.

Sawamura arqueó los labios hacia abajo en conformidad. "Ya verás, a ellas les atraen los personajes geniales, como este: el Caballero de Acuario de Saint Seiya." Le mostró el disfraz dorado, consigo traía la peluca y la capa en bolsas separadas.

"Claro, pero no te pondrás eso. Requiere de mucho tiempo y no llegaremos mañana a la escuela por tu capricho. Elige algo sencillo, como ese disfraz de Snorlax. No requieres de maquillaje ni de músculos ni de nada."

Eijun unió las cejas en un fruncido, terminó por mostrarle los dientes a Kazuya. "¡Aguafiestas!"

Así pasaron discutiendo como quince minutos, sobre todo Miyuki diciéndole no a todo lo que Sawamura elegía porque requería de mucho tiempo para prepararse.

Finalmente Sawamura se vistió como el personaje de Itachi de Naruto. Solo requirió una peluca sencilla, un par de lentes de contacto, una capa negra y un par de botas sin tacón. Lucía muy bien, pero muy simple al mismo tiempo.

Modelaba frente al espejo, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, ahora creía que conquistaría a todas las damas de afuera, porque ¿quién no ama a Itachi? Ya se imaginaba rodeado por puras chicas.

Mientras que por parte de Miyuki, estaba vestido con el atuendo menos inesperado: de Pikachu. Era un traje completo, que dejaba ver únicamente su rostro, pero era pomposo y muy adorable.

Observaba al pitcher con una ceja alzada. "Vaya, nada mal." Dijo entre dientes, sonriendo socarronamente hacia él.

"Lo sé, y tú luces ridículo. Apuesto a que esperabas a que yo luciera como tú luces ahora. Pero mirame, luzco tan guapo, todas las chicas querrán tomarse una foto conmigo." Dijo al hacer una pose.

Miyuki bufó. "Conseguirás hombres, no mujeres."

"¿Cómo? Estás celoso porque cuando salga de esta puerta las chicas vendrán hacia mis brazos."

Kazuya ondeó una mano. "Tal vez te consigas una mosca."

"¡Calla! ¿O quieres apostar?" Preguntó al cruzarse de brazos, entre cerrando sus ojos cafés.

"No te tengo miedo." Replicó al acercarse y poner su mano diestra en el hombro de Sawamura. "Hazla."

Sawamura carraspeó ligeramente antes de formar una sonrisa en su rostro. "Claro. Hm, si yo consigo más chicas que tú, ya no iremos al lugar que tu quieras después de hacer cosplay, porque obviamente estaré ocupado con mis chicas."

Miyuki rió entre dientes. "Está bien, pero y si yo gano..."

"No ganarás."

"Tú no sabes nada de chicas; yo ganaré y si yo gano tú harás lo que yo diga sin objeción por el resto del día y noche."

"Oye, eso es engañoso. Ni de coña perderé. ¿Crees que un cosplay de Pikachu puede ganarle a uno de Itachi? Luces ridículo con el atuendo de una rata o hámster o lo que sea. En serio, pensé que eras más inteligente que yo."

"Y lo sigo siendo, señor perdedor." Apretó suavemente el hombro antes de soltarlo.

Ambos salieron de la tienda después de pagar por los trajes.

Sawamura iba con una sonrisa muy amplia, mirando a su alrededor y saludando alternadamente algunas personas. Ciertamente el chico tenía su atractivo porque algunos niños que iban de la mano de sus padres, se detenían a mirarlo, e inclusive a pedir una que otra fotografía.

Kazuya se sorprendió un poco al ver que el pitcher tenía la atención de algunas personas, inclusive aunque no hubiera acaparado la atención de las chicas.

Sin embargo, él no se quedaba atrás, pues más niños se acercaban a él, luciendo muy tierno a la vista de otros gracias al disfraz tierno de Pikachu.

De un momento a otro se encontró rodeado de chicas también, porque lo encontraban muy adorable y había que destacar que Miyuki también es muy guapo, por lo que la combinación de belleza y ternura las había atraído como abejas a un panal.

Eijun no tardó tiempo en darse cuenta. Los celos albergaron su corazón, y más que por estar rodeado de mujeres, era porque acaparaba más la atención que él mismo. Sentía que había perdido y lo peor era que había hecho una puesta con él.

No le pasó por la mente que las mujeres prefieren cosas tiernas y abrazables.

Una derrota más.

Y no, no quería darse por vencido porque no quería perder contra un demonio.

Trató de hacer malabares para llamar la atención, y al final lo hizo, pero no de la mejor forma. Más bien se reían de él.

El chico de lentes no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado y con pena ajena.

Se disculpó con las chicas y los niños para ir con él. Le agarró de la oreja y lo arrastró hacia la tienda en la que hace un momento habían estado.

"Deja de hacer el ridículo, Sawamura."

"Es tu culpa."

"Eres mal perdedor."

"Cierra el pico. Tsk."

"No alces la voz aquí."

Sawamura apretó la mandíbula y gruñó.

"Yo te sugerí el disfraz del pokemon desde un principio, así que no te quejes."

"Hubieras explicado el porqué siquiera." Volvió a gruñir con el cejo fruncido.

"Era obvio."

"Como sea..."

Miyuki dejó salir un pesado suspiro, acariciando su cien con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Mejor cambiemonos de atuendo. Es hora de que cumplas la apuesta."

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?"

"Sí, ya son pasadas las cinco, así que apresúrate."

Los dos se cambiaron de ropa, aunque Sawamura lo hizo a paso lento por molestar a Miyuki.

Éste se percató y tan solo bufó de forma burlona.

"¿Y bien? Supongo que querrás que te limpie los pies, o que te haga los mandados o que haga tu tarea o algo así."

Miyuki rió. "Vaya que eres idiota. En primer lugar, yo voy un año adelante, por lo que ni de broma te daría mis tareas. Quiero pasar de grado, no aplazarlo." Bufó. "Y, el resto de opciones no están mal, pero son muy típicas." Añadió al abrazarlo del cuello, lo despeinó con el puño hundido en la cabellera seguidamente.

"¿Entonces?" Volvió a gruñir Sawamura con la mirada estrechada.

"Iremos a la casa de mi tío."

Eijun se detuvo en seco, pestañeando varias veces. "¿Eh? Pero... ¿Ah? E-en primer lugar se enfadará si sabe que nos quedamos acá en vez de ir directo a la escuela."

"¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Él sabe que es nuestro día libre, que nuestras hormonas de adolescentes predominan en nuestras decisiones; así que él entenderá."

"Pero aún así, tú ya lo viste. No tiene sentido."

"Pft, es verdad. Sin embargo, no vi a mi tía."

"Oh bueno, no hallo nada malo en que quieras ver a tu familia. Así que está bien, aunque no sé por qué debería de ser algo negativo como resultado de la apuesta."

Miyuki empezó a andar, cabizbajo, sonriendo de lado. "...Porque no soy tan malo como parece." Rió entre dientes para sí.

Sawamura tan solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a seguirle como cachorro emocionado.

En más o menos media hora llegaron a un gran edificio y subieron por el ascensor, hasta estar frente a la puerta del apartamento del tío de Miyuki.

Éste tocó el timbre, mientras que Sawamura estaba a su costado, esperando ver a la esposa del sujeto. Seguro estaba hermosa, según él.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando una mujer delgada y de cabellera larga abrió la puerta. Sawamura casi babea al verla.

"¡B-buenas tardes, señorita!" Exclamó ante la belleza de la dama.

Ella, primero sonrió hacia Sawamura porque le llamó la atención el entusiasmo del chico.

Kazuya rió como si nada. "Hola, tía. He traído un amigo."

"Lo noto, pasen adelante chicos." Dijo muy sonriente.

El tío de Kazuya hizo su aparición ante la curiosidad. "Oh vaya, lo que el viento nos ha traído."

Eijun sonrió apenado, tratando de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, muy apenado.

"¿A qué se debe la visita, Miyuki-chan."

Sawamura no pudo evitar reírse ante el diminutivo, mientras que Miyuki lo fusilabs con la vista.

"Es que quería mostrarle las mangas que he dejado acá, en mi antigua habitación de vacaciones."

"Ah, bien, perfecto. Vayan."

"Gracias." Dijeron ambos, aunque Eijun no se esperaba tal cosa.

"Nos tardaremos un rato, así que espero no haya inconveniente."

"No, en lo absoluto." Respondió el tío. "Entonces les llevaré galletas y leche dentro de unos minutos." Agregó la tía política.

"Gracias, siento la molestia."

"Para nada." Ella se acercó a Miyuki para darle un beso en la frente.

Kazuya llevó a Sawamura hacia su antigua habitación y al estar allí, el catcher más que estar asombrado por la espléndida habitación, estaba asombrado de la amabilidad de Miyuki.

"No me hubiera imaginado que pasabas aquí las vacaciones." Comentó Eijun, viendo los posters del techo.

"Y yo no me imaginé, hasta el día de hoy que te babeabas por hombres."

"Hey! Ni me lo recuerdes, es tu culpa."

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a su mesa de noche y agarrando algunas cosas.

"Claro que sí."

"Pues no lo creo. Aún lo sigues haciendo."

"¡¿Ah?! Explica eso..." Se rascó la cabeza. Pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta. "¿N-no me digas que...?" Su voz fue interrupida por los toques en la puerta. Sawamura la abrió y miró a la tía de Miyuki fijamente, no quería creer su suposición: ¿La tía de Miyuki era un travesti? Era demasiado hermosa para ser cierto.

"Aquí les dejo esto. Si necesitan alguna cosa, solo llamenme." Entregó la charola a Eijun, el cual estaba asombrado y congelado, había agarrado la charola como si tuviera manos de robot. La voz de la mujer era increíblemente dulce para ser cierto.

Kazuya cerró la puerta con llave al ver que su compañero de equipo había quedado pasmado.

"Que no te sorprenda. De hecho, ella es la dueña de ese Café al que fuimos por la mañana."

"¿Eh? ¿Es mentira?" Dejó la charola sobre la mesa de noche.

"Nah, es verdad. ¿Qué? ¿Te pondrás a llorar?" Se burló al sentarse en su cama. "Ven acá, aquí están mi hombro para consolarte." Le dio unas palmaditas a la cama.

Sawamura estaba que explotaba, pero se sentía idiota, la verdad Miyuki no tenía la culpa y no podía replicar.

"Eres un..."

"... Un príncipe dijiste en la mañana."

"Retiro lo dicho, o quizás el príncipe de las tinieblas."

"Oye, no seas malo y ven."

"¿Para qué? Ibas a mostrarme tu colección de manga, ¿no era así?"

"¿Y tú lo creíste?" Preguntó al ponerse de pie. "Te dije que la próxima vez no habría escape."

Sawamura dio un paso atrás. "Mierda..."

"No voy a abusar de ti, si eso creías, pero no te engañes. Te gusto y sé que quieres más contacto. Lo de las chicas es creíble, pero no te gustan más allá de su belleza."

"No inventes. Tú... ¿gustarme a mí? Pft, si tuvieras un par de senos te creyera."

Miyuki sonrió, negando. Se acercó a Eijun muy despacio y le tomó del hombro, deslizando la otra mano por el cuello. "¿Estás seguro?"

"P-preferiría a Chris antes que a ti."

Miyuki se detuvo en seco, esa respuesta lo lastimó. "Ah... conque es Chris." Suspiró. Él se dio la media vuelta, cabizbajo.

"O-ye, no me digas que te deprimirás por eso."

Miyuki tan solo encogió un hombro, sin voltear su mirada.

"Tsk, no me chantajees."

El catcher otra vez encogió el mismo hombro.

"Mierda, Miyuki." Dijo entre dientes, apretando los ojos. "Te odio por esto, pero ... pero... estamos en casa de tus tíos."

Kazuya se volvió hacia Eijun con ojos casi angelicales, se despojó de los lentes y se acercó de nueva cuenta. "No escucharan..."

Eijun gruñó. "No lo dije por eso. Es una falta de res-" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas inmediatamente por un beso. Sus pupilas se dilataron, no podía cerrar los ojos, tan solo miraba los ojos penetrantes de Miyuki. Ni siquiera sabía como corresponder el beso, pues era su primer beso.

Miyuki deslizó ambas manos en la cintura de Eijun, acercándolo contra su cuerpo. Sawamura seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero poco a poco iba moviendo la boca, pero cuando se percató de los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo, apartó el rostro. Sus mejillas y orejas lucían sonrojadas ante la vergüenza que sentía.

"Ibas muy bien." Masculló Kazuya en la oreja ajena. Eijun cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido ante el aliento y la voz sensual de Miyuki.

Odiaba sentirse así, a merced de Miyuki. Porque ciertamente le atraía, de hecho; desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero no quería aceptarlo. Negarlo sería la mejor forma de convivir con él mismo y de no perder la cabeza por el nuevo sentimiento desconocido que surgía en su interior, sobre todo porque se trataba de un chico.

Miyuki, entonces, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Eijun, mordisqueandolo en el acto. Sawamura dejó escapar un gemido. Abrió los ojos y furioso miró a Miyuki. "Eso es injusto. No me tomes por sorpresa."

"Oh, disculpe su majestad." Bufó. "Pero sonaste muy bien." Se inclinó, repitiendo lo mismo pero varias veces. Sawamura apretó el cuerpo de Miyuki, mordiendose el labio inferior en su intento de contener sus gemidos, pero uno que otro se escapan de sus labios.

Miyuki lo tomó como un completo permiso para acceder a otras partes del cuerpo ajeno. Colocó ambas manos en cada pompa, estrujándolas hacia arriba y abajo.

Eijun se quedó helado. "O-oye... no allí."

"Tú sabes que no haré caso." Susurró.

Eijun se removió, sentía raro que le tocasen el trasero de esa forma. Sin embargo, al final le gustó que el otro lo acariciase, aunque sea de la forma más inesperada.

Miyuki dejó tranquila esa parte por el momento, guiando a su compañero a la cama. Lo sentó, trazando su dedo casi de inmediato por la cara de Eijun hasta llegar a los labios. Lo metió suavemente, dejando que lo succionase. Sawamura no perdió tiempo en hacerlo, mientras que el otro se deleitaba al verlo. No solo quería que fuera su dedo, también su hombría luciría perfecta en ese par de labios.

Eijun se dio cuenta del bulto que resaltaba en el pantalón de Kazuya, mientras seguía succionando, se ocupó de abrir la cremallera y sacar el gran miembro de Miyuki.

Otra vez veía a un viejo conocido, desde el incidente del baño no podía sacarse de la cabeza 'la cosa' de Kazuya. Él mismo no reconocía lo que hacía ni mucho menos qué hacer con esa cosa que sostenía en su zurda.

Miyuki sonrió de lado. "No tengas pena."

"Calla, idiota." Dijo en un puchero después de sacarse el dedo. Miyuki lo lamió para Sawamura, éste se puso más rojo.

Sin embargo, optó por concentrarse en la hombría de Miyuki. Lamió la punta, un poco desconfiado porque no sabía si era lo primero que tenía qué hacer.

Kazuya colocó su mano en la cabeza de Eijun para dirigirlo gentilmente. Éste lamió todo el tallo antes de succionar la punta varias veces. Kazuya gimió bajo su aliento, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Movió la cabeza de Eijun para que se aventurara a profundidad. Y así lo hizo, succionó por completo el miembro lo más que pudo, ahora sentía el sabor salado de Miyuki.

Por cada vez que succionaba, sonidos húmedos salían de su boca, lo que era música para los oídos del mayor.

Kazuya tuvo que detener a Eijun antes de venirse en su boca.

Acostó al menor y él se posicionó sobre él, quitándole las ropas con paciencia. Notó que Eijun también estaba excitado, pues de su hombría erecta salía líquido pre-seminal. Agarró el miembro, masturbandolo con rápidez. Eijun se arqueó hacia arriba al sentir tal placer. El rostro de Miyuki acortó distancia al besarlo en el largo de su cuello, dejando una que otra marca morada.

Sawamura no podía resistir jadear bajo ante los cuidados de Miyuki.

El catcher interrumpió los besos para desplegar ambas piernas de Eijun, éste se sobresaltó e inmediatamente cerró las piernas. "¿No me digas que..."

"Pft, obvio." Dijo al empezar a despojarse de sus prendas, lanzadolas una a una al suelo, dejando a la vista su esculpido cuerpo. Sawamura no se había percatado con anterioridad en el buen six pack que Miyuki tenía esculpido en su cuerpo y esos hombros torneados. No obstante, aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás con su cuerpo, no podía presumir que el suyo fuera igual que el de su verdugo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y más cuando vio que Miyuki había sacado un pequeño frasco del pantalón antes de tirarlo. Él no era tan idiota, sabía lo que era.

Contempló como Miyuki llenaba sus manos del líquido espeso y lubricaba su miembro con éste. Luego sonrió ladino, y volvió a separar las piernas. "Te lubricaré, o te dolerá si no haces caso."

Sawamura chasqueó la lengua. "Más te vale tener _cuidado_." Le replicó, ni el mismo sabía o creía lo que decía, estaba permitiendo a Miyuki ser el activo.

El mayor bufó antes de meter el dedo índice con cuidado, su compañero estrechó la entrada como acto reflejo ante la ajena intromisión.

Miyuki se detuvo por unos miserables segundos antes de mover el dedo, masajeando con cuidado hasta que Sawamura se ajustó al ritmo. Luego vino un segundo dedo y así el tercero también.

Eijun reprimía cada jadeo para no levantar sospechas, sin embargo las intensas y profundas respiraciones que salían de su nariz resonaban en la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, Kazuya halló prudente sacar sus dedos para poner la punta de su hombría en la entrada. Eijun se mordió el labio al sentir la gruesa cabeza entrando en su cavidad.

Miyuki se inclinó más hacia adelante, abriéndose paso en el agujero hasta tener adentro por completo su tallo.

Una que otra lágrima se arrimó en las esquinas de los ojos de Sawamura, pero trataba de mantener la calma y respiraba profundamente.

"Me moveré ..." Avisó Miyuki en un susurro. No iba a ser grosero con la primera vez de Eijun, aunque deseaba hacerlo al verlo por debajo de él, tan lindo como un cachorrito.

Se movia lentamente mientras sus manos exploraban la piel de Sawamura y su boca besandolo para calmarlo.

"Maldición..." Apenas dijo Eijun entre besos. Miyuki seguía disfrutando del cálido lugar de su futura batería.

"¿Qué?"

"Deja de ser gentil."

"Pft, idiota. Pero ahora sí te daré más placer." Declaró ante la ingenuidad de Eijun.

Alzó las piernas de Sawamura sobre sus hombros, propinandole fuertes estocadas. Eijun lo abrazó, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, tratando de no gritar. Sentía dolor ciertamente, pero la forma en como Miyuki le tomaba era excitante.

De repente Sawamura dejó salir un gemido de placer muy audible, Miyuki sabía que había encontrado ese lugar especial, pero le guiñó el ojo para que no gimiera más fuerte, pero al volver a arremeter con más fuerza en ese dulce punto, Sawamura sentía que se ahogaba. Quería gritar de placer, pero tan solo jadeaba en la clavícula de Miyuki.

"M-más... más." Apresuró Sawamura en su locura. Miyuki hizo caso, embistió con más fuerza hasta que ambos llegaron al climax.

Kazuya se separó y quedó al costado de Sawamura, ambos aún jadeando y sudados.

"Mierda Miyuki, casi me partes en dos."

"Hng, tú fuiste el que lo pediste."

"Tsk, y tenías que hacer caso, ¿no?"

"..." Miyuki ya no dijo nada pues trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Los dos pasaron quince minutos sin articular palabras, recuperando energías. Miyuki se puso de pie al no sentirse mareado y vestirse para ordenar el poco desorden que habían causado, pero Eijun sentía un dolor palpitante en el trasero y no quería cambiarse aún.

"Te dejaré descansar quince minutos más y luego te pones ropa."

Sawamura gruñó. "Es injusto."

"Ahora no sientes un gran dolor, pero mañana será peor y será peor aún porque tenemos entrenamiento." Sonrió burlón.

Eijun sintió que se le fue la vida, no recordaba ese pequeño-gran detalle. Chasqueó la nariz. "Y es tu culpa."

El mayor rió entre dientes recogiendo la charola. "Mejor come esto mientras te quejas." Le cedió la charola de galletas.

El pitcher hizo un puchero y así paso el tiempo: comieron y luego se despidieron de los tíos de Miyuki sin mayor percance.

Sawamura disimuló muy bien su caminado ese día hasta llegar a la escuela esa noche, pero sabía que no sería igual el día de mañana.

Miyuki algún día se las pagaría y ahora, siendo formalmente una pareja en secreto, sería más fácil para él.

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia. Oops, este capítulo salió un poco más largo que los anteriores. Siento que la relación fue rápida, pero no quería alargar un fic sencillo. Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado. No soy la mejor en lemon, pero la práctica hace al maestro y esto me ayudó un poco más. uvu Gracias por leer y por sus likes y reviews. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error gramatical o de tildes porque lo escribí en Nota Rápida.


End file.
